Tsumetai Bara
Tsumetai Bara ''(冷たいバラ; Cold Rose) is the main song in Icy Roses' Debut Single. Single Information |-|Normal Edition = # Tsumetai Bara # Atarashi no Kimi # One／Two／Three # Tsumetai Bara (Off Vocal) # Atarashi no Kimi (Off Vocal) # One／Two／Three (Off Vocal) |-|Special Edition = # Tsumetai Bara # Atarashi no Kimi # One／Two／Three # The Wasteland's Miracle - Lily Shirogane the 10th # Hello New World - Madoka Amahane the 6th # Adult Mode - Mikuru Natsuki the 8th # Tsumetai Bara (Off Vocal) # Atarashi no Kimi (Off Vocal) # One／Two／Three (Off Vocal) Featured Members 3 Members; Solo Center '''Center:' Successors: , Lyrics |-|English= You, who are you waiting for? Just a while more, Those words are they real. Will you really come back? (Wait for me.) Going on ahead, I won't forget, your last words. Still alive? That time's rose. Do you still remember... Recall, That's time frame's rose... It was cold... Do you still remember? Lend me your ears. Where did you go. I'm still waiting, For me to find you, Please, Find me... Are you still cold? No right? Your heart. There's still excitement. I want you to find me I'm still waiting for you. That time's rose, You still remember it right? Your promise, The rose is still alive, Even now, the rose, is still cold... Come back... the rose is waiting for you... Won't you come back? Your cold rose, Is waiting for you... Come and find me. And you'll find the rose. Do you still remember, my last words? "I'll protect it." Your rose, It's still alive, it's still cold. Our feelings, they're connected aren't they? Do you still remember? Your... Cold Rose. |-|Kanji = あなた、誰を待っていますか？ もう少し、 それらの言葉は本物です。 本当に戻ってきますか。 （私を待っててください。） これからも 忘れない、あなたの最後の言葉。 まだ生きている？ その時は上がった。 あなたはまだ覚えていますか... 想起、 それは時間枠のバラです... 寒かった... あなたはまだ覚えていますか？ あなたの耳を貸してください。 あなたは何処に行きましたか。 私はまだ待っている、 あなたを見つけるために お願いします、 私を見つけて... あなたはまだ寒いですか？ 権利はありません？あなたの心。 まだ興奮しています。 私を見つけてほしい 私はまだあなたを待っています。 その時は上がった、 あなたはまだそれを覚えてる？ あなたの約束、 バラはまだ生きている、 今でも、バラは、まだ寒いです... 戻ってきて...バラはあなたを待っています... 戻ってきませんか。 冷たいバラ、 貴方を待っています... 来て、私を見つけてください。 そして、あなたはバラを見つけるでしょう。 あなたはまだ覚えていますか、私の最後の言葉？ 「守ります」 あなたのバラ まだ生きている、まだ寒い。 私たちの気持ち、彼らはつながっているのではないですか？ あなたはまだ覚えていますか？ きみの... 冷たいバラ。 |-|Romaji = Anata ni, dare to mate iru? Ato sukoshi, Ano kotoba wa honto nano. Kairu wa honto? (Watashi o mate.) Osaki ni, Wasurenai yo, anata no saigo no koto. Mada ikuteru no? Ano toki no bara. Mada wakateru no... Omoidastai, Ano shunkan no Bara... Samukatta yo... Mada wakateru no? Watashi o mimi kikasete. Doko ni ichata no. Mada materu dakara, Watashi o mitskaru yo ni, Onegai ii de... Omai to mada Tsumetai no kana? Nai desshou? Anata no Kokoro. Mada waku waku no iru desshou. Watashi ni sagasetai Watashi te anata wa materu dakara. Ano toki no Bara, Mada wakateru desshou? Anata no Yakusoku, Bara wa mada ikiteru, Ima te, Bara wa, mada tsumetai... Kaite... Bara wa anata wo materu dakara... Kaite kurenai? Anata no Tsumetai Bara te, Anta wa materu... Watashi o sagashiteru. Bara wa mitskaru yo ni. Watashi no Saigo no kotoba, mada wakateru no? "Mamoretai wa. " Anata no Bara, Mada ikiteru yo, mada tsumetai. Wakateru desshou? Watashi tachi no omoi, tsunagaru janai? Mada oboiteru? Anata no... Tsumetai Bara. |-|Character Parts = "Mamoretai wa. " Anata no Bara, Mada ikiteru yo, mada tsumetai. Wakateru desshou? Watashi tachi no omoi, tsunagaru janai? Mada oboiteru? Anata no... Trivia * Tsumetai Bara & Atarashi no Kimi are written by Sora, One／Two／Three, however, is written by Pyo. ** The Wasteland's Miracle, Hello New World, Adult Mode are from the original anime itself. No changes to the lyrics as well. * In the roleplay, the song is supposedly written by Ayu Watanabe. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Cool Songs Category:Singles Category:Tsumetai Bara Category:Mion Amagawa Category:Tsubaki Nagai Category:Ayu Watanabe Category:Music